Haikyuu Shots
by MistressYaoi
Summary: One shots of the crazy gang and stuff. Lots of pairings and eventual smut. Yay for volleyball boys
1. Chapter 1

"L-Lower..."

"Right here?"

"Ye - _ah_ , oh my god that feels so good Kageyama..."

He grinned slyly down at Hinata. "And you thought I wouldn't be good at this."

Hinata whined as the touches grew light and teasing. "Well, I didn't really think you had any experience with this, you know? A-And I'm really glad I'm wrong... Fuck you're _ha_ -hands are so good..."

Kageyama blushed on top of him. "Do you realize how wrong that sounds?"

"Yes, I do, now shut up and massage my back like you mean it."

"Call me daddy and I might give you what you want."

Hinata gasped, unable to look over at his boyfriend, but managed a "shut up, what the hell bakageyama?!"

Kageyama slid his hands down and laughed, massaging the middle of his back now. "Joking, joking, calm down."

 **-o-o-o-**

 **AN: Why can't I finish stories before I start new ones... This is gonna be like a compilation of one shots and drabbles, so. Nyeh.**

 **I'll post something every Saturday and Wednesday (or somewhere around there lol)**


	2. Chapter 2

I have dresses, I've got flowy skirts, I've got barrettes and clips and glittery stuff.

And when I turned... 8? 9? I realized that that wasn't what boys wore. I remember one time I asked my mother why I wasn't dressed like my friend Haru and she said that I wasn't a boy, pinched my cheek and told me to go play.

I denied it all the time. I grew my hair out, bought frilly dresses, got more girlfriends, gushed over boys and had sleepovers.

It wasn't me.

I bought adorable underwear, I went out with the girls more, I partied and wore rather revealing clothes (that my mother has no clue of).

It wasn't me.

I got drunk once. I cried for an hour in one of the spare bedrooms about how much I fucking hated myself and how much of a failure I've become, how lying to myself had gotten so much harder as the years past.

I woke up the next morning and the house was quiet. My head was pounding and I couldn't remember where I was or what had happened the night before very well. Well, except for the last part...

I got up slowly and made my way to one of the bathrooms. It was one of my senpais house, so I had been there before, just this was the first time I had passed out drunk and had quite the hangover.

Bodies were sprawled on the floor, leaning against walls and there were definitely some worrying stains on the carpet. I walked unsteadily to the bathroom and did my thing.

I washed my face, fixed my shirt, and when I looked into the mirror I couldn't help but think "This isn't me."

At first I thought it was the partying. So that stopped. I didn't want to go around and make stupid mistakes when I was feeling so bad. I still couldn't look in the mirror without saying I wasn't there yet, there was more that I had to stop. I stopped drinking and skipping school. I made up with my mother.

I thought I was getting better. My life was turning around, all those bad habits were stopped before they could get too far and now I'm a great student, a better daughter and a good friend.

But there was one thing.

One thing that was still fucking missing and I was so confused.

I told my mom how I was feeling, how I felt like I was missing something and how I didn't feel... _Right_. She said she didn't really understand but she would support me whole heartedly once I figured it out.

The easiest thingI figured out was my sexuality, but I kinda knew it when I was 13 or 14. I decided to start calling myself bi/pan when I was 15 and learned about the nonbinary spectrum. Love was love and my sexuality didn't really need a specific label so I was just whatever.

That was nice to figure out. A weight was off my chest.

When my friend Lee came out to me as gender fluid, I was happy that they trusted me and told me about it. When I asked them what made them realize they were nonbinary, they said it was a feeling they'd always had. Since they were young. They had kind of always known, but they didn't realize that it could be a thing until they themselves learned about it.

Afterwards, we gossiped about boys and girls and ate ice cream and watched Netflix. A good night if I do say so myself.

A few days later, I had decided to learn more about the topic, it genuinely interested me.

That's whenI learned about trans people.

It was like getting hit by a freight train but also feeling as if I was floating on a cloud. I denied it a lot before I thought "but... Couldn't it be alright?"

And it was alright. It was so fucking _right_.

I started slow. I didn't know if this was what I really wanted at the time, if this was normal or if it was wrong. So first I changed my clothing style. I dressed in less dresses and skirts, though I do love wearing them from time to time. I bought more baggy hoodies and sweats. When I cut my hair, I could look in the mirror and _smile_ because yes.

This was me.

I, Hinata Shouyou am a proud trans man, age 24 with a loving boyfriend age 26. (His name's Kageyama Tobio, total dick, we met in high school.)

In the end, everything turned out alright.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **AN: So... Trans!Hinata is life. Also, any other gender fluid babes out there high five meh. XD**

 **The beginning feels weird to me, but I've cleaned it up four times now so here ya go. And a day late at that xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: WARNINGS: Bad courting and shitty poems, curtesy of moi.**

 **Thanks to TempestAshe for suggesting I do one with Bokuto. The other one I was writing is taking too long, so take this crack lol**

 **Enjoy children.**

 **-o-o-o-**

* * *

 _YOUR EYES ARE AS BEAUTIFUL AS THE SUN IN THE SKY_

 _CAN'T LOOK DIRECTLY AT THEM OR ELSE I'LL GO BLIND_

 _BY YOUR BEAUTY_

 _OH BABY YOU ARE THE ONE_

 _COME MEET ME IN THE PARKING LOT AFTER CLUB_

 _JUST REALLY NEED TO KNOW IF YOU'RE A DOM OR SUB (I'm sorry, I just needed to make it rhyme, I don't really need to know... Unless you're into kinky shit, then tell me Everything~)_

 _\- Bokuto -_

* * *

My eye slowly started twitching as I reread this fucking poem over for the tenth time.

"Oh, what's that?"

I quickly folded it and shoved it in my bag. "Absolute trash is what that is." I shut my locker before glaring at everyone. "Come on, get out there and let practice!"

 **-o-o-o-**

I don't know why I'm here. I don't. I have not been waiting in the parking lot for ten minutes because of that poem. No, actually, yeah, it's because of that poem. I need to teach that child how to write a real damn poem. His was trash and not good at all.

"Akaashi, you came!"

I turned and watched as the fucking idiot nearly threw himself at me. I dodged it in time, and watched as he wheezed on the ground. Good, he deserved it. "Yeah, I came because of your stupid poem."

"Yeah, well, here's the good one! I didn't want anyone to read this over your shoulder and think I'm a sap."

I looked at the paper in his outstretched hand skeptically. Why wouldn't I, he could be lying and playing a prank on me. I don't know if he could pull something so elaborate as coaxing me out here though...

I sighed and opened the note.

* * *

 _With grace and elegance,_

 _You strike me._

 _I never really could look away._

 _Everything you do, everything you say,_

 _l keep in my heart, in my mind._

 _Even the image of you my mind produces_

 _Never really strays._

 _I think of you_

 _Day in and day out,_

 _Too scared to ask, afraid of the worst._

 _So I'll just be an idiot,_

 _Watch me blunder until I burst._

 _And this is that._

 _I can't hold it in anymore Akaashi,_

 _You truly are the one for me._

 _Sorry if this bothers you, if it's annoying,_

 _That I couldn't just let it be._

 _I like you._

 _Go out with me?_

* * *

I stared a little more before glaring at the now standing Bokuto. "Who helped you write this?"

"What? Oh, hey does that mean it's good?"

"It... It is."

"Akaashi, I wrote it! I would never let someone see my artistic nature, it's too pure, too unadulterated, too raw!" I stared blankly as he laughed, hands on his hips and standing on top of a picnic table.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Well..fucking Christ, I'm gonna regret this, sure, yes, let's go out on a date."

Bokuto squealed and jumped down, crowding into my face. "Really?! You're not just fucking with me?!"

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. "There, does that answer your question?" He was blushing, not me. No sir, not me.

He kissed my cheek and smiled softly. "Great," he whispered. He leaned away before shouting, "I'll pick you up Saturday evening! GOOD BYE MY DARLING AKAASHI!" and running away.

I regret it already.

Not really, but still.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** **"I tried to rescue you from being mugged but instead got knocked out and you had to take me to the hospital after your wallet was stolen" AU**

 **Stole it from tumblr. I've been obsessed with meet-ugly AUs, it's a problem. enjoy maybe?**

 **-o-o-o-**

My love of candy is somewhat of an addiction. And I know that the first step to fixing your problem is admitting it, so there you go. I am addicted to sweet sugary treats. This is why I'm at one of the shady twenty four hour deli's, you know, with the drug dealers out back, buying a shit ton of confections at two thirty in the morning. I had to drive like... Twenty minutes for this since I live in the middle of nowheresville.

Yes, I know I am insane, no need to remind me.

I grin and grab another bag of cotton candy, finally stuffing my arms full enough to deem it a respectable amount. The clerk looked at me with his dead eyes and just rung it all up. He probably thought I was high. Or maybe he was high and didn't give a fuck. Or maybe he was staring at my hair... I mentally shrugged and handed the man a twenty and told him to keep the change. Even if he used it for drugs, it's okay, working in a place like that you might need it.

"What the fuck kid, just stay down!"

Oh and muggers. Yeah, there would be muggers here. Oh maybe, maybe, maybe, someone didn't pay the drug lord their money. Oh Lordy their in for some tough shit...

I set my bags down and carefully looked into the alleyway. They were obviously trying to keep things a bit quiet, it was still a neighborhood, but the big tough guy in the middle was getting fussy. He was built like a brick wall too... I winced at how tiny the kid was, couldn't be older than 18, and he was just standing there. His eyes were starting to swell up and he wobbled where he stood but there was still a glint in his eyes and his fists were still up.

"Fuck you." He spat blood off to the side and wipe his mouth before looking back that them.

Commendable, I'll give him that.

Before the guy on the left could swing his metal pipe (oh not fair, not fair at all to little shrimpy), I rushed in and punched the guy straight in the jaw. Big Guy and Lacky Number Two sort of just stared at me slack jawed before I tugged hard at the kid and said "Run!"

Probably shouldn't have... Big Guy tackled me and I was eating pavement. I look up to see Tiny Tim backing up against a wall, Lackey Numbers 1 and 2 crowding around him before everything went black.

God dammit.

* * *

I woke up to beeps and bright lights.

Everything was blurry for a bit, both my vision and hearing. I could see shapes and stuff and the beeps sounded muffled. I groaned, there was a _screech_ of a chair and I groaned again.

"Oh my god, you're awake."

There was this tiny kid hovering above me... Who the fuck. "Who are you?" I rasped out, squinting up at him. He has nice eyes.

He looked pretty nervous at that. "Oh. You kind of saved me from this gang - or tried to - and you got knocked out before the cops came."

The memories came back quickly. No concussion, thank God. "Huh..." I massaged the back of my neck. Fuck hospital beds. "Well, who called the cops? I don't remember doing that."

"Oh I did."

"You ninja." I raised an eyebrow and grinned.

He scratched the back of his head, sitting down in the chair at my bedside. "No, not really... I finally handed over my wallet and they just left. Then I called the cops."

I stared at him for a minute before looking up at the ceiling. "So, you're basically saying I did nothing but make the problem worse?"

I could feel him cringe. "... Yeah, pretty much."

I sighed. Wow, you did really good Bokuto, reeeeeal good. I looked over at him and frowned. "So, you gonna punch me or what? I cost you your wallet after all."

Mystery guy chuckled and shook his head. "No, no, I'm not really all that mad. You saved me from getting beat up worse after all." He gave me a smile and dammit it was a cute smile.

I looked up at him, and knew I would regret everything ever that led me to this point in my life. "Hey, so, maybe when I'm out of here and not stabbed with a bunch of needles, we could meet up and you could go out with me?"

I mean, the blush made everything worth it.

"Well, I guess I owe you that much huh?"

"Hey, I'll even pay."

"You better jack ass, you let my wallet get stolen. My knight in crummy armor."

I rolled my eyes. "Haha, hilarious. What's your name kid."

"I'm 22 for your information and the name's Akaashi."

"Akaashi huh? Nice to meet you, I'm Bokuto."

 **-o-o-o-**

 **AN: hohohohohohohohohohoho**

 **I might write another chappie for this one. It took me a while to write it bc I didn't know wtf to do with this xD Bokuto sounds pretty stupid, I know. Maybe too energetic? But I like a overly thinky-energetic owl-chan. so there you go**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I READ THESE HC'S, NOW HERE. Suga and Daichi are one of my fav ships.**

 **-o-o-o-**

It was a quiet night in and they couldn't be more happy. Finals finished, projects handed in, their first year of college was done. They had turned off their phones and laptops for the night, wanting no disturbances whatsoever. No one was going to ruin their first night in since forever.

Daichi opened a can of soda and leaned back into the couch. He put his feet on the table and sighed before grabbing the tv remote. "Suga, what do you want to watch?"

"Whatever you want! I'll be there soon," he called from the bedroom.

Daichi flipped it to some crime show he was sure Suga liked and absently sipped his drink. He must have dozed off a bit because the next thing he knew, he had a face full of Suga shouting, "I AM THE BLANKET MONSTER! FEAR ME!"

Daichi flinched, and dropped his drink onto the coffee table in front of him. "Oh my god, do you Really have to do that?"

Suga laughed, in that adorable sparkly way, and plopped himself onto Daichi's lap. He peppered kisses onto Daichi's face, wrapping them both sloppily in the blanket. "I'm the blanket monster, I need to replenish my energy source."

Daichi laughed, grabbing Suga's waist and kissing his chin. "Oh yeah? How do you get that?"

His eyes lowered down to Daichi's lips, smirk in place as he said, "Kisses, duh."

Daichi rolled his eyes, chuckling all the while.

Suga wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him close. He kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids and his nose before finally kissing his lips. It was a peck, both of them smiling into it. Suga chuckled and started playing with Daichi's hair, pulling softly at the strands. He shivered when Daichi's hands started moving up and down his back. They pressed against each other a bit more firmly, Suga moaning softly into the kiss. Daichi grabbed the back of his neck possessively, the other trailing lower.

Suga grabbed his hand and placed it back at his waist, moving back to raise a questioning eyebrow at his boyfriend.

Daichi gave him a shy little grin and pecked his chin again. "Sorry, sorry, I've just missed you these past few weeks baby..."

His eyes lowered, a blush staining his cheeks. "Yeah, I know. I missed you too idiot."

Daichi grinned, pushed the blanket down over their heads, and cuddled up together on the couch to watch tv. A wonderful start to their summer vacation.


End file.
